Good Luck, Bro
by SizzlineSum
Summary: Edward and Bella meet in silly and simple circunstances, they think they won't see each other again, even though they both feel an instant and inevitable attraction, Bella tries to deny it, Edward can't hide it. But New York is a big place, so fate has another plan for them. Edward's POV. Humor, so much love. Regular updates. OOC. All human. AU.
1. You gotta be kidding me

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Sugar_

_Sugar _

_Sugar _

_Mmm. . . Ohh_. . .

Sweet Jesus, that's my song.

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions _

_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions _

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding _

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

I can't resist anymore, I turn up the volume.

_Rod Stewart_, my man.

I'm driving home after a long day. Being the CEO of the family business is a little bit exhausting, but . . . T.G.I.F.

Yes, darling, it's Friday.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy _

_Come on, sugar, let me know _

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me _

_Come on, honey, tell me so_," I sing out loud.

I give it a little more speed to my car. I stop at the traffic light, when it turns green I try to move, but I notice that my baby stops, stops, out of nowhere. I get honks from behind, they want me to move.

I try again.

Nothing.

_Oh, no shit._

"What the fuck, Tanya?" I ask to my car.

No, my baby cannot fail. Suddenly, I realize the fuel gauge. My tank is _empty_. I told the stupid Garrett to fill my tank!

The cars dodge me, and go on their way. Am I fucking invisible? Some Good Samaritan will stop and help me with my car, I know. This shouldn't be happening. I'm tired and don't want to do any physical effort. I try to see the good thing, I'm in a not-too-crowded street in New York, a real miracle, but it's not empty to call it dangerous. Fact is that I'm hungry, very hungry; I wanted to get home early to eat my dinner. My nana's cooking today. Now I won't eat till midnight.

I lean back against the seat, close my eyes, I'm really exhausted. I'm waiting for the Good Samaritan to come, where is he?

I wait, and wait, and wait . . . Minutes pass . . . Jeez, I'm falling asleep . . .

Suddenly, something scares me, a knock on the glass, it's a girl.

I open my window, and she says, "Hey! Got a problem? I do not think it's normal to see a car in the middle of the street, stopped, with no lights on. . ."

She has come, she is my salvation.

"Well, after work I didn't realize I was low on gas, and now I'm here," I reply.

"Yeah, well. . . I have a truck, I can help, and I think I've got a string, a strong one, a strong string to pull your car, just if you want."

Wow, that was fast.

I give her a good look. She's brunette, with that I mean a chestnut brown hair, chocolate bottomless eyes, but with pale skin, almost translucent. And she's dressed in jeans, a shirt, and Converse sneakers. Looks like very simple girl, yet still sexy and hot, maybe in her early twenties, middle class, so I guess her car is cheap.

"Let me see your truck, maybe it won't be able to pull this beauty," I say. "It is an Aston Martin. . ."

"An Aston Martin Vanquish, I know," she rolls her eyes. "You are making excuses, so I better go, anyway, good luck." She turns around, waving a hand at me, heading towards the sidewalk. She's leaving. This is bad. Really bad. The street is empty again, for now, so I hurry and get out of the car to reach her.

"No, shit. Don't go, please," I beg, with a shy smile. "I was trying to impress a little, sorry." I see her smile, and with the street light, I notice that despite her simplicity to dress, she's really beautiful.

Fuck, focus, Cullen.

"Believe me, I was already impressed when you told me your car stopped for lack of gasoline," she laughs, clearly amused. "It is such a silly reason, it amuses me."

"Yes, mmm. . . Please tell me you still wanna help me." My God, I'm begging her. Until a few minutes I felt sexy, now I feel hopeless.

"Sure, Vanquish, I'll go for my truck, it's parked over there," she points out a dark spot behind us. I see nothing.

"If your car is there, how did you see me?" I ask.

"I was crossing the street, I had just bought some flour and eggs, and I saw a really nice car, just there, stagnant, somebody with eyes simply cannot miss it," she murmurs. "In a street with few cars, a car parked with a driver who seemed asleep was weird. . . I just knew you needed help."

"Okay, fair point well made."

"I'm just incredible," says the girl.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"What's yours?"

"I asked first."

"I know," she replies.

"So, then . . . tell me," I insist again.

"You first."

"Why?"

"You know, Vanquish, the order of the factors does not affect the product."

"Math? Seriously?" I laugh. "Okay, I'll tell you, my name is Jasper."

"I can bet my g-string that's not your name" she says, with a serious look. Shit, she must have seen the surprise on my face. She grins, "Tell me your _real_ name, Vanquish."

"I'm Edward C—"

"Easy, boy. No surnames needed. I'm Bella," she cuts me.

* * *

I jump into Tanya, and wait patiently for her to come and get me.

After about 3 minutes, a big van pulls up next to me, in fact, is a Grand Cherokee, a Jeep. Damn it. Bella looks simple and hot, but I think I underestimated her.

She jumps off of her truck, looks at me and goes to the trunk, I guess she's gonna bring the rope. I get out, and she's already linking my car to hers. Maybe she needs help, "Bella, do you need some help?"

"I got this. I've done these things before," she murmurs.

"Oh, okay."

I think it's been one minute when she says, "Oh, right, go into the car."

Once inside, I put my seatbelt on, so does she, and we go to the closest gas station. "Wanna make some conversation?" I ask, maybe I sound a little flirty . . . shit.

"No, not really," she answers.

Oh right, Cullen, take it easy. She just does not want to talk. You're still _perfect_. I mean, I'm handsome, why doesn't she wanna talk to me? Let's try again.

"One dollar for your thoughts," I mumble.

"Mmm . . . One dollar?"

"Yup."

"Too little," she says, after minutes of waiting.

"Too impossible," I shoot back. Well, she seems like a nice girl, and sexy as well, but for a moment I thought she'd be submissive, and fall on her knees for me. Seems I was completely wrong.

She rolls her eyes. "What happened, Vanquish? I'm not dazzled by you, is that so hard to believe?"

Actually, it is, Good Samaritan. "No, of course not. Look, Bella, I wasn't trying to do anything, I just wanted to chat for a while, I was just trying," I say, glancing at her.

"Well," she takes a breath, "you won't even need to try again, because we're here."

I turn, and look. We're on the gas station.

My time with Good Samaritan is up. Damn, she's hot. I've never felt so attracted to someone in my entire life, let it alone in such a little period of time. Jesus Christ.

"So," I start, "thank you, very much."

"No problem."

"I mean, really, thank you," I remark.

"Okay . . . I mean, _really_, no problem, Vanquish."

"Mmm . . . Bella, I was thinking—"

"Oh, my God, Edward! That's really good news. Thinking is really good for the brain."

Damn it, this girl is freaking sarcastic, it annoys me, but in a certain way, is really attractive. Double damn it.

"We should go out, you know, to get to know each other, you look like a really fantastic girl," I tell her.

"That's because I _am_ a fantastic girl; I think it's too soon to ask for a second date, though."

"So you consider this a date. . ."

"I'm open to possibilities," says Bella.

"Mmm. . . Did you know that, actually, dates always end with a kiss?" Yes, I'm flirting, and I cannot help it.

I haven't hooked up with a girl in ages.

"Well, fact is: I don't know where your mouth's been, and nor do you with mine."

"Okay, Bella. No kisses today. But we're going on an official date."

"Calm down, dude, you're moving too fast, we barely know each other. And, sadly, we won't see each other again, I think."

"You know, New York is not really big."

"It is really big, you stupid!" she laughs. "And I don't live here, so our time together is over. . ."

Shit.

I'm such a lucky bastard, please notice my sarcasm. I've got my first Woman Crush, and it seems to be that the odds are not in our favor.

She doesn't want to give me her number, neither her address. We say goodbye. At the end, she leaves, I fill my tank, and then I go home.

Bella, I will fucking find you.

* * *

"No, Alice," I snap. "I won't do it; I'm a 26-year-old really masculine man."

"Come on, Edward. It'll be so much fun, you can't go without a costume," my sister says.

"I don't need one, because I won't go," I growl. Alice, my younger sister, is a little fashion-demon. She wants me to go to a Halloween Costume Party she's organizing. I don't wanna go, her fucking friends always follow me around, and I don't want anything with them. I try to be polite, but sometimes I just can't. They're freaking whores, if they want my attention, they should be just themselves, not false bitches. Actually, even if they were just themselves I wouldn't look at them, they're all shallow.

"Fine," she murmurs. "I have a friend you would've liked, a real girl, I met her when I was in Paris, she's lovely, and one of my best friends . . . I'm tired of your «being-single-is-the-coolest-thing» shit, Edward! I want you to be happy; work isn't all, you know?"

"Alice, don't you dare to talk like I'm a workaholic, because I'm clearly not. I've got a lot of responsibility on my shoulders; I'm running our family business without any help, okay?"

"Fuck you, Edward! You know that isn't a family business anymore, it is just your business, and it's fine, but don't make it seem like if somebody has obligated you. That enterprise was long gone and you re-builded it because you wanted to, and we're all happy. That fucking business was fucking dead, and it's yours now. Stop with that, okay? We're proud, it's your business, and it's your fucking problem, but each time I wanna do something nice, you say con can't because of the "Family Business". Come on, dude. If you keep going like this, you will only have a successful enterprise, an empty life, and—"

"That's enough, Alice! That's fucking enough!" I cut her. "I just don't want to go to your stupid costume party and you make a tantrum like this? Grow up! You're a 23 year-old girl . . . an adult. Do I sneak into your life? Fuck no! Then, why do you do this to me? If I'm single, it's my own decision. Okay, you're right to say it's my business, completely right, it was my grandpa's before and he killed it, I saved it, I resuscitated it, now it's mine, I understand. But for my ego is pretty cool to say it is a family business. I'll stop now. I love you; I want this fight over. I'll go to the party; you will introduce me to your friend; with one condition . . ."

Mmm . . . that was kind of fast.

She smiles, "Anything you want."

"Stop fucking cursing," I say. "It's weird to see my—actually, to hear my little sister talking like a trucker."

"Okay," she rolls her eyes. "I'm an adult I can do whatever I want, but I'll turn the cursing down."

"Perfect; now tell me about this girl . . ."

"I met her in Paris, she's sweet and lovely, and so down-to-earth, even though girls with a job like hers are so stupid and sassy" she replies. Alice went to Paris to study Fashion Design, she's just come back, like three months ago; I missed her. She lived there like five years, and used to visit us once in a while. "Her name is Isabella; well . . . she likes to be called Bella—"

"Bella?" I ask, a little insecure. A girl with that name hasn't left my mind, and it's been more than three weeks since I last saw her. "What does she look like?" I want to know . . . after all, how many girls in this city have "Bella" as their names?

"Yeah, Bella. She's brunette, taller than me, but almost every girl is taller than me," she laughs. "Dark brown eyes, she's really beautiful, and so sweet."

Oh, God. Brunette, petite, dark brown eyes. I've finally found my Good Samaritan again. I've thought about her, a lot, but I didn't look for her, I've been busy. Now it seems that won't be necessary. "I'll fucking go to your party."

"Edward, I thought you'd already agreed . . ." she says.

"I'll fucking go," I smile.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" My best friend laughs. "I'm gonna take a picture, Ed. This is going to Instagram."

"I wish I was kidding, Jasper," I say. "The Dracula thing is ridiculous; I look sexy, though . . ."

"Yeah, you do, man."

"Shut up, Peter Pan," I scowl.

"Wow there, Ed! Be careful! Don't mock me," he seems to be serious.

We both have costumes, and they're embarrassing.

"I just don't wanna go because of the party itself . . ." I want him to ask me why I'm going.

"Then don't go," he says simply.

Fuck, Jasper!

Damn, he's my best friend. I need to tell him this.

But he's not cooperating.

"Jasper, I have a Woman Crush. I mean, I met this girl, and I can't stop thinking about her. This has never, ever happened to me before," I confess.

He stares at me.

And he looks . . . completely shocked.

"Oh, man . . . Thank God! I thought you were gay," he seems relieved.

Now I'm the shocked one. "What the fuck, Jasper? You know I always flirt with girls, they find me fucking attractive."

"I know, but I thought you did it so nobody would know you were gay, just until you were ready to say it out and loud. Damn, you haven't had a girlfriend since high school! I think you're still a virgin, please tell me you're not," he begs.

I'm so fucking offended. "Let me tell you something, asshole, I'm not a virgin, okay? Is that so hard to believe?"

"Actually, it is. When's the last time you've had sex? Last week?"

Oh, this must be a trick question . . .

"That's none of your business," I answer.

Ha! There you go. I give a simply response. He'll never know I haven't gotten laid in more than three years.

"Oh, bro . . . I'm so sorry," he looks moved, I can't understand. "It's pretty obvious you haven't fucked in a while . . . I bet you did it like two years ago, or even three."

Shit, this is not good. Jasper is my sister's boyfriend, and they fuck like fucking rabbits. I'm the eldest brother, I should be ashamed.

I'm really ashamed.

"Jasper, sex is not everything. I mean, it was three years ago, I was drunk, I had just started with the enterprise; I was fucking celebrating. She was a random girl, I was excited . . . some fingers here, some fingers there; then, a blowjob, an orgasm . . . we fucked, and that was it."

"Well, yeah. I understand, but I mean . . . Edward, you don't even have a girlfriend. I'm not talking about sex anymore, I'm talking about relationships . . . You're a successful business man, men like that always have a different girl every night—"

"That's not how my mother raised me," I cut him. "I have a sister; I don't want anybody to treat her like a whore, she's not a one night stand. So I will never disrespect a girl that way."

"You're right. Well, you have no experience in relationships; you do have a filthy mouth, though . . . And if you really like this girl, just don't mess it up."

"I don't know if I want to be in a relationship, but this is the first girl I like, nobody has ever affected me that way. In high school, I was with Lauren because I wanted to get rid of my virginity. I just wanna get to know this girl."

"How did you two meet?" Jasper asks.

I tell him the story, of my car, and how I thought she was a simple girl.

"Well, Good Luck, Bro," my best friend says.

Then, it's time and we go downstairs to the party.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I'm re-posting this story, cause I'll make some new changes, I hope you liked this.

Please review, I'll update this Saturday.

Be nice to me. After reading _so_ many Fanfics, I decided to make one on my own.

Till next week!


	2. Are you available?

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh, Jasper," I say, "this is so boring."

"Oh, come on, Eddie-boy," he laughs. "We've been here like a minute or so."

"It doesn't matter. I'm bored."

"Well, you're the only one. Look at these people," he scoffs.

Damn, he's right. Everybody seems to be enjoying the party. Every single person is in a costume. Thank God. My best friend is the most ridiculous Peter Pan ever, but he's so in love with my sister that, when she told him she wanted to be Tinker Bell, he didn't even hesitate to agree to be her Peter Pan.

Now, I have to say that I've got a Dracula disguise on, and I first thought it was corny, or cheesy, or just horrible and tasteless . . . Actually, it is. But I'm sexy with or without clothes so . . . It's not _that_ bad. "Okay, I'm not the really into parties, but I wanna see Bella tonight, I really think Alice referred to her when she told me she wanted to introduce me some girl," I tell Jasper.

"You're desperate," he mocks.

"I am bored of being single," I shoot back.

"That was your own decision, my friend. Girls are crazy for you, but _you_ don't let them hit on you."

"I don't like most of them, Jazz. But, I swear, this girl has something. I think I am a psycho, I like her and I've seen her just once . . . I mean, one fucking time, and that's it; I have a fucking crush on her!"

"Yeah, and according to you, you guys spent thirty minutes together. That's so lame, bro. I mean, it's weird. You sure you got a crush on her?" he asks.

"I don't know how else to describe my attraction for her," I reply.

"You are fucking crazy, but I wanna meet her. Does Alice know you already met her friend?"

"Nope. Just you. I want to tell her . . . but later," I say.

"You better."

"Edward!" I hear my sister say. "Are you having a good time?"

Ah, here she comes . . . Alice looks just like Tinker Bell . . . Well, a brunette Tinker Bell. She has green eyes, like me. But her hair is darker than mine; hers is brown, almost black. Mine is what people call copper.

"Yes, Alice. I'm enjoying myself." I smile.

"Okay, so you _must _behave. My friend Bella has arrived," she tells me. "Please, be nice to her. She has just texted me."

Oh, honey, I'm dying to meet her, again . . . "Okay, fine. I'll behave." I roll my eyes at Jasper. He grins.

"She's so nice, and beautiful," Alice adds. "She couldn't come with a costume, but she's here, and that's what matters the most."

Wait a fucking second . . . "She didn't come with a costume?" I ask.

"No, she didn't." My sister looks away for a second and then she screams, "Bella! Oh, God! You are here, I'm so glad you could make it."

Yes, that's the Bella I met. She's hugging my sister so tightly, and they're laughing. She is wearing a dark blue dress; her brown long hair is up in a pony tail. I can't see her face but I know it's her.

"Alice, I missed you so much," Bella says.

Then, my sister turns towards me. "Bells, this is my brother Edward; Eddie, this is Bella."

I look at Bella, she recognizes me and we both smile. "Hey, nice to meet you," I greet her.

"No, Eddie, nice to meet _you_."

I laugh.

"All right, Jazz! Let's go to dance!" Alice screams and takes Jasper to the dance floor.

"So . . . Bella, I told you that sooner or later our paths were gonna meet," I tease her.

"I thought we were never gonna see each other, again, but you were right. You look good, by the way," she laughs.

"I know I do. Being a vampire becomes me. Want something to drink?"

She looks at my glass, and then says, "Whatever you're having."

"Vodka will be."

* * *

We've been chatting about stupid things. She tells me she's 24. Her favorite color is sky-blue. She likes dogs. Luckily, we're not drunk, my sister is still dancing with Jasper, my poor best friend is wasted.

"So, Edward, where do you work?" Bella asks me.

"Oh, you know, I run my own business, and you?"

"I'm a model," she says.

Hell, she's beautiful; she obviously must be a model.

"Tell me more about it," I tell her.

"Okay. Wanna know the story?"

I nod.

"By the time I was eighteen I had saved enough money to travel by myself to Paris. That trip was my own gift, to myself. I had just graduated from high school, and I didn't know what I was gonna do with my life." She makes a pause to look at me. "At the airport, there in France, a man stopped me and asked me where I was from, I felt incredibly scared, but when he handed me his card and told me he was from a modeling agency, I calmed down. I introduced myself, and he told me I was beautiful, and that if I was interested I could call him."

"Continue," I say.

"I don't wanna bore you."

"Continue, and then tell me how you met my sister," I insist.

"The following days, I didn't call. But then, I said to myself that maybe it was the destiny giving me an opportunity, and I should take it. So, I rang him, and I told him I was there just for two weeks. He helped me to postpone my flight, and paid for my stay in Paris for another week. That man is Billy Black . . . he's like my second father. Anyway, days passed and the agency decided to give me an opportunity. I started to live in Europe that same year. My parents were excited but a little hesitant.

"I met your sister when I was nineteen, she was at that fashion school, and one of my first jobs was to pose for these students. She talked to me at the end of her class and we have been friends ever since. She means the world to me," Bella finishes.

I take a sip of my drink and say, "But you're still a model, and as you said . . . I mean, your life is in Europe, are you here permanently or just vacations?"

"Permanently. You may not know my name here in the U.S. But in Europe I'm pretty well-known. I just signed a new contract, and I've been for about three months, with my parents, in Forks, Washington. Now, I have to move in here, New York. I am happy, though. My brother and his wife live here, and Alice lives here. I won't be alone. I've just started looking for a new apartment like ten days ago."

I look around and I see my sister smiling and me. I smile back. "What have you signed for?" I'm really curious.

"Hum . . . you know, for Victoria's Secret," she murmurs.

"Wow," I say, breathlessly, "that's great, it's a big deal."

"Yes, it is. I like my job. Because, I feel beautiful, I feel save. But not because my job is to look good, I feel nice with myself, being a model. Only the strongest personalities survive in this business, and the only things I had were insecurities. That changed, and I've had horrible experiences. At first I felt like a mannequin, but Billy made me realize that it was _my_ decision to feel that way. Everybody screams at you; designers want you to look perfect; and people say this business is shallow. Whatever, I give a shit for that. I am happy, because I am not my work, I am myself."

Damn, this girl has some deep thoughts, I like her. God, I like her a lot.

"Now it's your turn, tell me about you," she says.

"Mmm . . . okay. My grandfather had a building company, and my dad had to inherit it, but my dear old man decided to be a doctor. Years passed, my grandfather died and the company along with him. In his testament he left everything to us, me and Alice, because we were his only grandchildren. When I was eighteen I was sure I wanted that company. My sister wanted nothing, so everything was for me, and it might sound selfish but I've almost done this alone. My grandfather gave me what I needed but I did everything to revive his company. And I'm happy, really happy."

"That's impressive, Edward," Bella whispers. "Do you wanna dance?"

Oh. My. God. She's making, the move. She's fucking making the first move. I don't like dancing, but I like _her_. So, I'll make an exception.

"Sure." I smile.

We go to the dance floor, and _Sexy Back_ is playing. Bella stars moving along with me. Damn, she's sexy. I'm good at dancing, I know. We dance, and dance, and dance even more. We're both sweaty. But then she's pulled away from me. A fucking loser is now grabbing her ass. No fucking way. She's _my_ crush. Bella looks at me, clearly disgusted. I smirk and go for her. "She's with me, asshole," I tell the guy.

"Thanks," Bella says, kissing my cheek. That's a point for me. "Wanna sit down?"

"Sure."

My sister is sat down, and Jasper's head is on her lap. He looks terrible.

"He's just exhausted. And drunk," Alice explains.

"Sister, I have to tell you . . . what a _fucking _party. I mean, people having fun, I'm dancing—not right now, but you know—, the only thing that worries me is . . . how the fuck are you gonna clean this house? Does mom even know?" I'm freaking out a little bit.

"Yes, she does know. This is _her _house, Eddie. She gave me permission." She rolls her eyes at me. She turns towards my girl, well . . . my future girl. "Anyway, Bella, tell me more about the boy."

"Alice," she says, "this is the best decision I've ever made. He's everything I've never know I wanted. He's perfect."

What the fuck? Who is _he_? I know she's not mine, but . . . Damn, Alice wanted to match me to Bella, and she's not available.

"How old is he?" my sister insists.

Please, don't be with an old man, Bella. God, that would be bad.

"He's 8 days old; I've already started the adopting procedure. Rose helped me; I never thought it would be so fast. He's a dream, so tiny, so beautiful. The final papers will be done in a few months"

"Come again?" I say out loud. They both look at me.

"Edward, Bella is adopting a baby. Oh, he doesn't know, tell him," Alice says.

"Well, you see, my brother's wife works in Emergency, at a hospital . . . I don't remember the name. I went to visit her in her lunch time but we were interrupted by a call. A couple had had an accident, the woman was pregnant, and sadly they both were dying. Rose, my sister-in-law, was desperately calling relatives, but it seems those guys had nobody. The baby was delivered safely, and I swear when I went to see him, I fell in love. He was supposed to go to orphanage in a few months, but after debating for an hour with myself, I talked to Rosalie and said I wanted to adopt him. She was shocked, but it felt so right, so impulsive, and so . . . perfect. I spend hours with him, and soon I will take him home." Bella is smiling, widely.

A baby? My crush is adopting a baby? I'm blindsided.

"And what's his name?" I ask.

"He's Nathan, I call him Nate. The nurses and I decided the name. I don't have an apartment yet, I'm rushing with everything so he can come with me. Thank God, Emmett is a lawyer . . ."

"Emmett is . . ." I say.

"Her brother, Edward," Alice snorts.

I lay on the couch; my head hurts so much, I wanna sleep. "Hey," Bella puts her hand over my chest, "do you feel bad?"

"I'm just tired, and the party continues. Where are you staying?"

"At my brother's house. I have my own room, for now."

"So . . . Nathan, eh?" I say. "That little man is so lucky, you're gonna be _his _mom."

"I am, yes. I can't wait."

"Edward," Alice pleads, "help me. I can't move with Jasper on top of me."

"But you love it like that," Jazz groans.

I look at Bella; this is going a little fast. But I have what I want, she's available, and I have an opportunity with this gorgeous girl.

* * *

**A/N: **Second chapter. This is more dialogue than action, I know. Hope you enjoyed, leave your niceeeee thoughts here. Bye, I'll update this saturday, yay.


	3. The after-party

**A/N: **A little late, but here's chapter three.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Oh, my poor fucking head, it hurts so badly. I know where I am: in one of the guest room, at my parents' house. Please, I wanna sleep a little more. "What day is it?" I groan.

"It's Saturday," a voice says.

"Thank you." Oh, thank God it's Saturday. Wait . . . "What the fuck?!" I scream, and I see Bella next to me, on the bed. I thought I was alone.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" she moans.

"I really want to know why you are here," I say, a little more calmed now. "Not that I'm complaining." I wink at her.

"No worries, we did nothing but sleep. We were not _that _drunk, just wasted. Alice told me to stay here." Yes, I remember now. Bella and I lying on the couch, Alice and Jasper tired as fuck, people dancing, voices screaming, my head hurting . . . and the fucking house as dirty as a farm with mud-loving pigs running everywhere.

"What time is it?" Bella asks.

"Let me see." I look for my cell phone, it's not on the nightstand, and it's not on the floor. Where the fuck is my phone?

"Maybe it's in your pants, or in one of your pockets," Bella suggests.

"Yes, you were right; it was inside my pocket . . . It's almost noon. Wow . . ."

"Shit! I have to get up. Oh, my God. I don't have much time," Bella says rushing and putting her heels on. Jeez, she's beautiful, even with that awful morning hair.

"You going somewhere?" I ask.

"Yes, to Emmett's, and then to the hospital . . . Gosh, I have until 3 p.m. to visit Nate, I can't waste time."

"I can drive you," I offer. I'm sleepy, but she's worthy.

"I have my car here, don't worry. But thank you." She takes her purse and checks her phone. "Do you know where Alice is?"

"In the other guest room. Fucking Jasper, literally."

"Ew, shit. I don't wanna know that. Can you wake her up? She wants to meet Nate and we don't have much time left."

My sister is meeting Nate? I want to, too. "Okay," I say. "Give me a second, I gotta change my clothes; yesterday I put my bag here with my beautiful clothes. God, how could I sleep with this disguise on? I hate it," I complain, trying to take my Dracula cape off.

"You know what? I'll wake her. Bye, Edward. I have to go, I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

"Wait a fucking second," I say, entering to the bathroom. "I wanna meet Nate, too. Let me change my clothes."

"You want to? Really? Okay, but hurry the fuck up! I'll go and wake Alice."

"Okay," I tell her.

* * *

Once I'm out, clean, and handsome, I rush downstairs and see Jasper, Alice and Bella having what it seems to be a fast breakfast.

Ha-ha. I'm hilarious.

"Hurry, Edward!" Alice squeaks. "The little man waits for us." She hands me a glass full of juice, and I drink it. "Ugh." I wince. "It's too sour."

"Let's go." Alice and Bella pull me out of my chair. "Get in the car," Bella says.

My dear sister jumps into the passenger seat, Jasper and I go in the back.

"Just give me a few minutes, I have to change this dress," Bella tells us, parking in front of a beautiful house. Here in New York, houses are a little weird to see. I suppose this is where Emmett lives with his wife. And it's really close to my parents'.

Alice, Jasper and I live in the same building. One of the constructions my company often does. It's new; I live in the thirteenth floor (the last one). On that same floor are three apartments, my sister and Jasper live in the one that's next to mine, and the other one is empty . . .

"Alice!" I say. "Bella wants an apartment, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. Actually, I've been thinking about that apartment in our building, on our floor, I want to tell her to buy it, but I don't know . . ." she trails off.

"Yes, that's what I was gonna tell you, she can have that place. It would be perfect."

"Have you told her, Edward?" Jasper asks looking at Alice.

"No, asshat. Shit, I forgot," I answer.

"Tell me what?" Alice looks so curious.

"Bella and I," I start, "have already met before, I mean, like a month ago or so—" I'm interrupted by the driver's door being opened.

"Okay, it's 1 p.m. We have time," Bella says. "We'll be there in seven minutes. I hope so, at least."

"Bella, dear. Edward was telling me that you guys had already met, before last night . . ." Great, now Alice is waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, yeah." Bella smiles. "We had."

"Tell me about it," my sister pleads.

"Okay, it was on Emmett's birthday, you know, like a month ago. I went to buy some eggs and all the stuff to make a cake. Alice, you saw me that day, but earlier," Bella giggles. "Anyway, I was crossing the street, going to my car, when I saw this beautiful Aston Martin Vanquish—"

"Its name is Tanya," I interrupt her.

She laughs. "Okay, so I saw _Tanya_ there, with no lights on, and an asleep driver—"

"I was tired, and Sue was waiting for me with a delicious soup, that I later enjoyed," I cut her again.

"Sue is his nana," Alice explains. I glare at her. "Okay, she's our nana, but Edward is the favorite one."

"Let me fucking finish!" Bella shrieks, clearly exasperated. We all laugh. "Edward seemed asleep, I knocked the window, and then I offered him to pull his car to the gas station. Luckily, the closest one was on the same street, but like ten blocks away from where we were, so he was able to go with me in my car. At the end I dropped him off and said good-bye. I thought I was never gonna see him again."

"Wow, wonderful story. It must be something . . . I mean, everything happens for a reason," Alice chants.

Bella bushes, and so do I, a little. Jasper looks at me, amused by this.

"And . . . we're here."

"We are in a hospital's parking lot," I murmur.

"Edward, Dad works here. And Bella's sister-in-law does, too." Alice grabs my arm and rushes me towards the elevators.

"Yes, I know Carlisle works here," Bella says. "Rose has just joined the Emergency Crew a few months ago. And your father is her chief. Actually, he's the chief of every single doctor that works here, I think."

"Jasper? Why so quiet?" I ask.

"Because I want a fucking bed, to fucking sleep," he says, yawning. Bella presses the number three on the elevator panel.

"No cursing is allowed near my baby boy, just saying."

"Okay," we all say at the same time.

When we are finally on the third floor, Bella leads us down the corridor; she stops to talk to a woman. "Mrs. Cope, I came to see my baby boy." Bella looks so happy.

"Oh, honey," the old woman says. "I have really good news, in a few days or a week you will be able to take Nate home with you. Emmett told me earlier today, but I wanted to tell you."

"Gosh! That's great!" I see Bella's watery smile.

"Yes, you will take him with you, but Emmett must explain you, because I don't remember what else he said to me."

"It doesn't matter. Mrs. Cope, I came with a couple of friends, I don't know if they could meet Nate . . .?"

"Sure, honey. Today is not a busy day for maternity, it seems. I have an empty room, y'all can go there and I will bring Nate so you can see him. Room 311, it's open."

"Thank you so much," Bella says. She looks at us. "Let's go."

* * *

We sit there in the room. When Jasper saw the bed, he immediately threw himself there, now nobody can move him from it. "I think my head is in labor," he laughs, but then he winces. "Damn, give me the epidural! I hate hangovers . . ."

"Jasper, an epidural won't help your headache. And you can't just be there, that bed's for future moms, and you are littering it," Alice admonishes him Bella and I glance at each other, amused by those two's relationship.

The door opens and I see Mrs. Cope pulling a little bassinet. "My baby!" Bella says. She goes to the bathroom and I think she's washing her hands. She comes out and immediately takes Nathan in her arms. I haven't seen his face, but I see how Bella carries him with most lovey-dovey eyes ever. "How's my cute baby boy?"

Oh, God. He's _really_ tiny; he's wearing a blue onesie. Nate's got light brown hair, and he has his eyes closed.

"Aw, Bella," Alice whispers. "He's so beautiful."

"Yes, he's perfect. I can't believe I love this much him already. He's a few days old and now has me wrapped around his little finger."

"Was he born with nine months?" my sister asks.

"The doctors say the pregnancy was in the thirty-eighth week."

We're all peacefully watching Nate, when Jasper snores.

"Jazz!" Alice admonishes him, but he does not listen . . . My poor friend is really asleep.

"Can I carry him?" I ask.

"Sure, but please wash your hands first."

After doing what she told me to do, I come back and she hands me the baby. He looks so tiny in my arms. Alice and Bella are watching him in awe, and it seems that Mrs. Cope is not longer in the room. "Hey, little man," I coo.

What the fuck? Did I just coo? Seems likely . . . Whatever.

I caress his little cheek with two of my fingers.

"Okay, it's my turn now," Alice pleads. I let him go, and I can't help but think that babies are really little. And, I never thought I would like babies.

"He's really perfect, isn't he?" Bella whispers.

"Yes, he really is," I murmur back.

* * *

Back in the car we're all singing to _We are the champions_. Jasper is now _wide_ awake. He was asleep throughout our entire visit to Nate; he didn't get to hold him. I'm driving, I offered and Bella accepted, she's on my right; Alice and Jasper go in the backseat.

_We are the champions - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting_

_Till the end _

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions . . ._

"Bella, I was thinking . . ." Alice says once the song has ended. "You are looking for an apartment and in our building, in our same floor, there's one available. Actually, there are some others available but not on our floor . . . The building is new, so think about it now. Edward's got the key, we can go and you can take a look, and decide . . . and then . . . buy it."

"Can we? Now?" Bella asks, looking at me.

"Sure," I say.

We're near my parents' house, so I can easily turn around and find a way to the building.

Minutes later I park outside, and we jump out of the car. James, the goalie greets us, and we go to the elevators.

"Which floor?" Bella asks.

"The last one, the thirteenth."

"Okay . . ."

. . .

When we're in front of the possibly-future-Bella's apartment, she asks, "Is it already furnished?"

"Yes," I say. "But if you wanted, you could make some changes."

"Cool," she murmurs.

I give my sister the key and she opens the apartment. We enter, and it's exactly like mine, with this I mean that the room's distribution is the same, the three apartments in this floor are duplex and each one has a pool. I think my pool is bigger, though.

"Oh, God. I love it," Bella says.

"Really?" Alice asks, excitedly.

"Yes, this is the one. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this apartment, Alice. I could have bought it earlier."

"Oh, Bella. Eddie will be so happy," Jasper teases, looking at me.

I glare at him, and he just shrugs.

Bella clears her throat. "Okay . . . so where do I sign?"

"You sure?" I ask. "I can give you the papers to sign on Monday morning."

"All right, I'll go to your office, then."

I look at my best friend, he's grinning ear to ear. I sigh. The more hours I spend with Bella, the more I like her.

* * *

"So . . ." Alice starts. "I can tell you like Bella, and I know she likes you, too."

"You don't need to be a wise girl to notice that." Alice and I are in my apartment, Jasper is in theirs, sleeping. Once Bella decides she wanted to be our new neighbor, we said good-bye and she left. She said she needed to talk to Emmett and promised me she will visit me on Monday. Yay! Alice will drive her to my office, and if everything goes well, she will be moving in later this week.

"Are you gonna ask her out?"

"I don't know, Alice. I like her, but it's _too _soon," I say.

"But you met her like a month ago . . ."

"Almost a month ago, October 2nd," I clarify.

"Well, today is November 1st, so it's like a month since you guys met each other. Ask her out!" my sister insists.

"I will," I confirm. "In the right way, in the right time." I go towards the kitchen to grab some chips, I'm not so hungry. "Aren't you gonna have lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah, you?"

"Later. Sue will come in the afternoon; I want her to teach me how to cook."

"Yes, that would be helpful," she murmurs as she stands up from my couch. "I'm going to go and see Jasper; he must be hungry like a wolf."

I laugh. "Yeah. Whatever. Just go."

* * *

"Mr. Cullen, your sister and a woman called Isabella Swan are here," Jessica, my secretary, says through the speaker.

"Okay, make them pass to my office," I tell her.

I've been so busy all morning I didn't notice it's already noon.

"Knock, knock, knocking on Edwards's door," Alice sings out loud, opening the door. I laugh.

"Hello, Edward," Bella says as I stand up to give each a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi."

"We were with Nate all morning, he's so sweet!" Alice says, excitedly.

"Yes, he really is. Emmett told me yesterday, that this Friday I will be able to take him home. But it will be a while until he's got my last name," Bella tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because to make the procedure even faster, Emmett suggested I should apply to be Nathan's Legal Guardian. It's easier, but once I have him with me, I'll start the legal adopting process."

"But the important thing is that he gets to be yours." Alice hugs Bella.

"Okay. Let's sign those papers," I say.

"Yes, let's do it," Bella agrees.

* * *

"Are you free for lunch?" Bella asks me. After signing the contract, Alice left Bella with me, she said she was an emergency, but I don't believe her. My mom's birthday is close so maybe, just _maybe _she ran off because of that. She always wants to organize everything.

"Of course I am. I can ask my secretary to go and buy our lunch."

"That sounds great," she answers.

"What do you want? Wendy's? Mc Donald's—?

"Mc Donald's is great."

I smile and call my secretary. "Jess."

"Mr. Cullen. Tell me."

"I want lunch. Order Mc Donald's, the usual."

"I assume you have company, so that would be two Happy Meals, two Big Macs and two sodas."

"What soda?" I ask Bella.

"Jess, one Sprite and one Coke. That's it. Thank you."

I hang up and turn around to see Bella smiling. "Two Happy Meals? That's your usual?"

"That's my usual, _in _Mc Donald's."

"You're sweet." Bella caresses my cheek. I smile widely. She said I'm sweet.

We spend the next twenty minutes playing _Uno_. We've been laughing out loud. She's so beautiful.

"I'm gonna win!" she says. I chuckle and tell her, "No, you're not!"

"Mr. Cullen." Jessica knocks on the door.

"Yes, come in," I say louder so she will hear me. She opens the door, carefully. I see the Mc Donald's paper bags; she leaves them on my desk.

"If you want or need anything else, just tell me," Jessica says, looking at Bella in a not so nice way.

Bella approaches to me and hugs me. I hug her back. "I will tell you if he needs anything else." Damn, she's so hot.

I know Jessica feels something for me, but she's really efficient and I don't want to fire her. Not yet, at least.

If this makes Bella jealous, though, there's no way in hell I'm firing her. Maybe this will make things easier and faster, and soon I'll be able to ask her out.

"No problem, Jessica. Thank you. Bella will inform you if I need anything."

She tries to hide her disgusted wince, but I see it. "Okay." She goes out and closes the door.

"Wow," Bella says, loosening her grip around me. "You have a really possessive and jealous secretary."

"I think I do. She insinuates every fucking day."

"Well, let's eat. I'm dying for some French Fries."

* * *

"Edward! Good morning!" Alice shrieks the next day in my office.

"Welcome," I say, giving her a hug.

"Bella is moving in this Friday. Little Nate will be set free on Saturday, so I'm already planning his nursery. About that . . . can you drive us to the mall?"

"Eh . . . why?"

"Because I want you there. I want a man's opinion, Nate's a boy."

"Yes, he is," I say. "A little boy that doesn't care whether his crib is white or blue. But I'll go, if that makes you happy."

"Yay! Come for us at 5 p.m. Bella and I will be at my apartment. Okay?"

"Yes, okay." I know my sister is already trying to hook me up with Bella. Not that I don't want it, just . . . not yet. When my sister is out of my office, I grab my cell phone and dial my life saver.

"Sup, Honey?" he says.

"Oh, nothing, my love," I mock, with a girly voice. "I was just missing you."

"Ah," he sighs. "I didn't miss you at all."

"Yeah, whatever. Today, Bella, Alice and I are gonna go shopping. Your crazy girlfriend wants to buy everything for Bella's apartment and for Nathan's nursery. I want you there, too."

"First . . . my crazy girlfriend is your sister, and I'll go . . . as long as you buy me an Ice Cream."

"Deal!"

"Come at 5 p.m. for me," he moans, joking.

"No shit. You come to my office at 4 p.m."

"Okay."

"Right, bye." I hang up.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm on finals. Teeeerribly busy. I wanted to update sooner, but sadly I couldn't. My sister took my lap top away so I could concentrate.

Anyway, not so many reviews :(

But I hope the more I update, the more you will like it and leave your thoughts.

I think that with this chapter the question of one of the reviewers is answered. I don't knoe if it's legal since I've never done that in the city, only in the country side. But it's fanfiction so . . . c:

Review, what do you think? Are they going too fast? Do they need to slow their roll? Am I okay?

Don't leave me hanging.

Next update: Next Monday.

Kisses ;*


End file.
